


The New Executor

by Lady_Tragedy



Category: Haikyuu!!, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Executor Bokuto Kotarou, Inspector Akaashi Keiji, Inspector Kenma, M/M, basically the first season but with a twist, darkening psycho-pass, narrative fic, psycho-pass au, the crossover nobody asked for but I wrote anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Tragedy/pseuds/Lady_Tragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Sybil started functioning, Akaashi Keiji never once had the need to ask himself if what he was doing was right or not.  But then he started working for the Office.</p><p>And there, he met Executor Bokuto Koutarou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Executor

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick ramble I managed after finishing the first season of the anime, so it's more like a draft than anything else.  
> I've been planning on developing a full-fledged AU based on this, but I'm not sure if anyone would like that so let me know if you want to read more!
> 
> For those of you who haven't read/watched Psycho-Pass (I highly recommend the anime btw), the psycho-pass is a representation of people's state of mind. The darker the Psycho-pass gets, the more "messed up" the people is. The Office is kind of a police corps with teams formed by an Investigator, which is a totally normal and "sane" person, and a crew of Executors, that are people whose psycho-passes are super dark and with Criminality Indexes too high to ever get back to normal (and therefore are considered a threat to society). These Executors live under the Office's custody, and are used as "hunt dogs" by the Investigators; they have no freedom whatsoever, and are treated like scum by most people with lighter psycho-passes.  
> Also, Sybil is the system that judges the color of a psycho-pass and the criminality index of anyone. It basically tells people how to better live their lives so as to keep their Psycho-passes clear.
> 
> Please forgive the abuse of narrative voice here, I'm not good at dialogues.

 

Ever since Sybil started functioning, Akaashi Keiji never once had the need to ask himself if what he was doing was right or not. Sybil made all the important choices for him. As long as his Psycho-Pass stayed clear, there wasn’t anything he couldn’t do, and that was okay.

 

But then he started working for the Office. Security. Before known as the police corps. And then he met Executor Bokuto Koutarou.

 

Bokuto-san made Akaashi question everything he had been thaught about Sybil and normality, and society in general. He started asking questions about the supposed supremacy of clear Psycho-Passes over darker ones. Questions about how reliable Criminality Indexes really were. About how was it possible for someone so cheerful and bright to be considered a potential criminal mind without any hope to recover.

 

It just wasn’t fair. People had one moment of weakness, and that single moment determined their whole lives. A computer told them (and told everybody else too) that they were too evil and hopeless to be free, and they had to accept that. No choice. Live under the rules or be eliminated.

 

Akaashi didn’t want Executor Bokuto Koutarou to be eliminated.

 

Working with Bokuto was difficult, at first. Akaashi had never been in touch with someone so loud before. Or with a Criminal Index over 230. Bokuto was both, and Akaashi overcame his initial irritation over Bokuto’s boisterous nature after learning about that second detail of his personality. Suspicion and wariness tinged all his interactions with his Executor for three months, but inevitably Akaashi learned to deal with Bokuto and got used to the idea of having a potential serial killer stealing his tamago rolls from the office fridge every once in a while.

 

When ignoring the invisible wall of Sybil’s judgement, there was absolutely nothing that could possibly stop Akaashi’s and Bokuto’s relationship. Akaashi thought Bokuto was handsome enough, and something about his neverending energy and his constant efforts to take care of him, made the white-haired Executor completely irresistible.

 

Bokuto obviously found him really handsome too. Well, maybe the wording was a bit different (“cute” was what Bokuto had said the first time they kissed), but the general concept was there. And Akaashi couldn’t deny how sweet Bokuto’s silent details were. They were the only quiet thing about him, and that made them even sweeter: nonchalant touches to the back of his hand when walking together, extra-tamago rolls for dinner after a hard day, an almost-not-there pat to the head after solving a case. Little actions that, to Akaashi, meant the whole world.

 

And there’s where problems started, because Akaashi couldn’t understand for the life of him _why_ would Sybil believe that that silly dork was actually dangerous. Like, how in the everliving hell could anyone believe Bokuto was a threat to society? No. Just... it was ridiculous. And Akaashi Keiji _hated_ everything that was even remotely ridiculous (unless it was Bokuto, then it was okay).

 

Akaashi wanted Bokuto to be free. Akaashi wanted Bokuto to enjoy his life. To travel around the world, the way he had wanted to before being locked up as an Executor for the rest of his life. To be able to get married. Akaashi wanted Bokuto to call him whatever ridiculous nickname he wanted in public, and to get away with it by kissing him in front of everyone. Akaashi wanted for it to be normal to call his Executor “Koutarou”, instead of only “Bokuto-san”. Akaashi wanted Bokuto to stop being in danger when a new case started. He wanted Bokuto to stop being the Office’s best Executor.

 

_He shouldn’t be locked here. He shouldn’t risk his life anymore._

 

Akaashi thought it was a miracle his Psycho-Pass had stayed clear for so long after starting his relationship with Bokuto. Sometimes he thought maybe Sybil agreed with him, and that’s why no matter how deep his resentment against the Office was, his Criminality Index didn’t raise over 70, ever.

 

That was until _the Incident_ happened. Akaashi liked to think about it like the real inflexion point in his life. People would say that it all happened while solving that case, when he had to choose between saving an innocent’s life or his Executor’s, but Akaashi knew better. It had been earlier than that.

 

It had been a hard day. Bokuto had been trapped in some crazy hunt-game, and was severely injured. Another Executor (Iwaizumi-san) was giving him all the medical attention he could while waiting for real doctors to come in, and Akaashi had left them at Bokuto’s request to keep going without him.

 

Akaashi’s blood was boiling with rage, and he was determined to catch the man who had been tormenting them for so long. His thoughts were focused on retrieving the hostage and let Sybil do its job through the Dominator.

 

Sadly, it all went wrong. The Dominator wouldn’t unlock. Sybil couldn’t judge the target. The man threw the rifle towards Akaashi and told him to shoot or he’d kill the hostage. Before that moment, Akaashi hadn’t noticed who the man was holding.

 

Blond hair. Black roots. Golden, cat-like eyes.

 

_Kenma._

 

Akaashi’s eyes widened. Memories of his fellow Inspector following him to help search for Bokuto came back to him, and he wondered in shock how could he have missed his partner’s disappearance until now. Akaashi felt overwhelmed. He couldn’t shoot. Images passed through his mind at top speed.

 

_Kenma warning him about the difficulties of falling in love with an Executor. Kenma making up excuses to other Inspectors to cover Akaashi’s and Bokuto’s mysteriously long “lunch breaks”. Akaashi questioning Kenma about his tendency to cover for him. A discreet long-sided glance towards Bokuto’s best friend, Executor Kuroo Tetsurou. Bokuto’s sad eyes when Akaashi asked him about Kenma’s and Kuroo’s relationship._

 

_Kenma._

 

After everything was over, Akaashi would say it had been Executor Iwaizumi who had gone to retrieve the hostage and who had killed the suspect. Both Iwaizumi and Kenma would back up his story, and Bokuto would say he was far too gone to know who was the person giving him the first aids.

 

Executor Iwaizumi would say he had no other choice, and Akaashi would plea for him to not be punished. And nobody would ever ask about the broken Dominator that laid on the scene. If further suspicions were to be raised, Akaashi would say that the last information the Dominator had submitted to Sybil’s system had been some kind of hardware error, because of course that his Criminality Index couldn’t have raised to 348 and gotten back to 79 in less than an hour. No way.

 

Nevertheless, ever since that moment, Executor Iwaizumi would keep his distance from him, and would request to be put on Inspector Oikawa’s team. And both Kenma and Kuroo would avoid to put him on stressfull situations, and would low-key recommend him to go to a therapist for the sake of his now a little darker Psycho-Pass.

 

Bokuto was the only one who kept his cool around Akaashi, if only he was a bit more observant than before. Akaashi was okay with that, too. He felt like Sybil had given him a second chance, and he knew it was something to be grateful about.

 

Only that, he wasn’t. And his mind often wandered to how that moment had felt, all his emotions finally unraveled and enabling him to do what was needed. He wondered if that’s how Bokuto felt all the time, and how bad a life like that could be considering all the other limitations.

 

The day he had to choose between Bokuto and that poor girl (Hitoka-san, or whatever her name was), he didn’t really had to think about it. He shot, for the second time in his life, aiming to kill.

 

Her body dropped to the ground, and the mechanism that kept Bokuto trapped let him go under the weight of a dead body. Somewhere in the distance, the owner of the darkest Psycho-Pass Akaashi had ever seen laughed with mirth at the scene developing before his eyes.

 

Akaashi couldn’t care less. He turned his eyes to Bokuto, expectant. He knew he had done the right thing, but a part of him wondered how his lover would react now. Would he despise Akaashi because of his crime? Or would he...

 

Warm arms wrapped around his shoulders and a quiet laugh reverberated against his chest. Bokuto’s scent filled his lungs, helping him breath his relief. When Akaashi’s eyes met Bokuto’s golden ones, he found nothing but Bokuto’s characteristic joy.

 

“Akaashi! Now we can be really together! I’m sure they’ll put you in the same team, ‘cause we’ve always worked so well!!”

 

Akaashi smiled. Maybe he couldn’t free Bokuto from the Office, but he could get in now.

 

Executor Akaashi Keiji. It didn’t sound bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated, as well as suggestions for new stories, thanks for reading!


End file.
